Protagonistas de la Magia
by satokeyu
Summary: En Hogwarts se comeinza a realizar el primer reality show que encierra en un mismo lugar a distintos alumnos del castillo de Hogwarts ¿Quién irá a ganar?


Disclaimer:  
  
Todo lo que suene parecido al mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la súper ventas J.K Rowling, todo lo demás pertenece a Satokeyu y Akane. Referencias al programa protagonistas de la música y al libro quinto. Advertencia: OOC al por mayor (Personajes fuera de control) Idea y escritos: Satokeyu; escritos varios: Akane  
  
Protagonistas de la Magia  
  
CAPITULO I: La llegada a la casa común estudio  
  
Castillo de Hogwarts, 1 de Julio, 9:00 de la noche.  
  
En la Oficina de Dumbledore, la cual es la sala de dirección ahora:  
  
George Weasley (Con actitud seria): Sean bienvenidos al comienzo de nuestro reality show "Protagonistas de la Magia". Yo George Weasley, seré uno de los conductores de este programa. En donde estoy ahora es la sala de conducción (La cual le expropiamos a Dumbledore por el verano) en donde les daremos a conocer todo los pormenores del día a día de los muchachos de la sala común estudio.  
  
Las reglas del programa son simples, cada 3 días tendremos un amenazado por talento y otro amenazado por convivencia y ustedes, los que leen este fics, son los que eligen los protagonistas que tengan que abandonar la sala común estudio.  
  
La selección de los semifinalistas a sido una tarea difícil, TODOS los estudiantes de Hogwarts se inscribieron para participar en este reality. Los encargados de seleccionar a los 29 semifinalistas fueron todos los profesores que realizan clases en el castillo. El finalista que gane este reality, tendrá la oportunidad de ingresar a la ocupación que desee sin tener que dar sus exámenes de E.X.T.A.S.I.S. A continuación los dejo con Fred, el otro conductor del reality, el cual se encargara de la selección de los 18 finalistas.  
  
Hall de entrada del castillo de Hogwarts, 9:20 de la noche.  
  
Hace su entrada el otro presentador del reality, con el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts en sus manos.  
  
Fred Weasley (Y aunque no lo crean con actitud seria): A continuación les presentaré a los 29 preseleccionados de entre los cuales se eligieran a los 18 concursantes de nuestro reality. Comienza la historia a escribirse en protagonistas de la magia. Los 18 finalistas de este reality, tendrán que convivir durante 2 meses encerrados en la sala común de Gryffindor. Habrá 1 amenazado por talento para la magia y 1 amenazado por convivencia. Las eliminaciones serán 2 veces por semana, los cuales ustedes elegirán. Bueno a llegado el momento de conocer a los 29 semifinalistas.  
  
Ingresan al Hall de entrada de Hogwarts los 29 semifinalistas, y se colocan  
en un semicírculo y ordenados por el orden alfabético de sus apellidos.  
  
Fred Weasley: Felicitaciones 29 semifinalistas, ya es un gran merito que hayan llegado hasta esta parte de la selección de Protagonistas de la Magia. Para algunos la aventura llega hasta aquí, para otros la aventura recién comienza. A medida que vayan escuchando su apellido colóquense el sombrero seleccionador y él les dirá si ingresan a la sala común estudio o si tienen que devolverse a su casa.  
  
Fred le pasa el sombrero seleccionador a la muchacha que se encuentra a su  
derecha. Hace aparecer con su varita un pergamino y comienza a leer los  
apellidos de los semifinalistas.  
  
Abbot, Hannah, de Hufflepuff  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: jajajajajajajajajaja ¿Se te paso por la mente que ibas a quedar? jajá jajá no te dejo por INULTIL, LO UNICO QUE TE PUEDO DE DICIE ES CHAITO, PA LA CASA y no vengas nunca mas a un programa así por que te van a echar por fea y ni se te ocurra llamar para votar, por que tu voto no vale.  
  
Bones, Susan, de Hufflepuff  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Te quedaí por que hay que poner a un inútil de Hufflepuff, pero cámbiate la túnica que apesta. Y también aprovechai y de lavarte los dientes, tení caries, cochina.  
  
Boot, Terry, de Ravenclaw  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Bueno teddy, no te voy a dejar por que tienes nombre de OSITO y te pareces a, no sé, da lo mismo, asno andante a una juguetería pa que te compre un niño muggle.  
  
Brown, Lavander, de Gryffindor  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Bueno Lavandería o Lavander, como sea ya entra no mas, pa que laves la ropa a los concursantes.  
  
Bulstrade, Millicent, de Slytherin  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: yuck, asco, lávate el cabello sucia gorda, no sirves para la tele, vas a quebrar el lente de la cámara de lo fea que eres y aparte me caíste mal y te vas a comer toda la comida de la sala común estudio y tienes pediculosis y se lo vas a pegar a los concursantes que si me caen bien, chaoooo ándate al Mc donal´s a comerte el restauran entero si querí así que chao, chabelas.  
  
Chang, Cho, de Ravenclaw  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Bueno Chayanne te dejo por que soy una llorona y chillona y necesitamos gente así dentro del reality y aparte puede haber algo romántico entre tú y esa otra persona en que estas pensando. No mentira jajajajajaja ese tipo no te pesca jajajajajajaja. Tonta e ilusa, antes de entrar anda a buscar tu cerebro a la caja de cereales donde lo guardai.  
  
Corner, Michael, de Ravenclaw  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Te dejo por mujeriego, necesitamos personas así pa que el reality se ponga interesante, pero sin molestar tanto a las niñas solo una a la vez. O te vas a ir te lo advierto. Solo una por día galán de medio pelo.  
  
Crabbe, Vincent de Slytherin  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Ya, claro, tu vai a quedar, jajajajajajajaja no te voy a dejar entrar para que no defendaí a ese cabeza de gel y por gordo y estúpido, si te dejo vay a quedar amenazado por talento mágico todas las semanas consecutivas por estúpido. Perejil sin hojas.  
  
Creevvey, Celin, de Gryffindor  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Bueno, bueno no quedaste por que no perteneces a popularilandia y tu no importas, en este reality pasarías puro sacando fotos y nada más, asi que chaito no ma loser. Jajajaja que malo soy jajajajajaja  
  
Creevvey, Dennis, de Gryffindor  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: No te dejo por que eres el alcalde de loserlandia y aparte las personas de tu comunidad votarían por ti asi que chao ándate por el mismo camino que tu hermanito. No eres importante y no te necesitamos.  
  
Edgecombe, Marietta, de Ravenclaw  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Te quedaí por que la Chayanne necesita de su amiguita, nada mas que por eso, tu me caí mal. Y por que espero que salgas como amenazada por convivencia jajajajajajajajaja. Nadie te quiere y todos te odian wawahahahahajajajajajajaja, y en el reality va a quedar la cagá con tu entrá jajajajajaja.  
  
Finch-Fletchley, Justin, de Hufflepuff  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Tu soy un LOSER, así que nica té quedai jajajajajaja, inútil, necesitamos gente con cerebro no un tonto como tu. perdedorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Finnigan, Seamus, de Gryffindor  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Tu le entraí a la sala común estudio por que me caí re bien loco, soy terrible de buena tela compadre.  
  
Golstein, Anthony, de Ravenclaw  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: ¿ Y a vo quién te conoce? Ni tu mamá, tu no entras, nadie votaría por ti, un completo desperdicio y le bajarías el ranking al reality.  
  
Goyle, Gregory de Slytherin  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Guatón fome, no entras por chancho cochino, tu soy el prototipo de chanchoman, ándate pa cachureos no ma, aquí no tení que hacer na.  
  
Granger, Hermione, de Gryffindor  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: ¡¡TU VAI A GANAR MINA!! Tení que puro entrar, pero solo vai a ganar si atinaí o con el Harry o con el Ron pa que la gente vote por ti ¿Ok?  
  
Krum, Víctor, de Durmstrang  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Vo le entrai por ser gueno pal Quiddicht y por que te gusta la Hermione, sino NOOOOOOOO, así que entra y ásele la vida de cuadritos a Ron, sino té vai ¿Entendiste? Cerebro de Snitch jajajajajajaja.  
  
Longbottom, Neville, de Gryffindor  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Vo quedai dentro por que me caíste bien cabro, cara de sapo jajajajaja, soy inútil peor no tanto como los descerebrados de Hufflepuff, así que entra y trata de sobrevivir aunque sea un par de semanas jajajajajajajajajaja. Total tu abuela y toda tu familia de má que vota pa salvarte.  
  
Lovegood, Luna, de Ravenclaw  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: hola care gaviota, quedai por loca, necesitamos gente tan loca como tu dentro del reality, ya sabí po, pa poner interesante el reality, pero trata de no decir tanta tontera junta.  
  
Macmillan, Ernie, de Hufflepuff  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Ok te dejo entrar pero solo por que Harry te tiene buena onda loco, sino te vai con una pata en el poto por inútil, todos los de Hufflepuff son unos inútiles, de todas maneras no vai a durar mucho jajajajajaja. Tonto.  
  
Malfoy, Draco, de Slytherin  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Tu entrai al reality por que en todo reality hay un rubio antipático, cuico, que exagera con el gel pal pelo, arrogante, petulante, ¿Ya mencioné que exagera con el gel?, guacatela, quedé pegajoso por tu culpa, ¡¡Quiero que me laven con agua con cloro después de esto!!  
  
Parkinson, Pansy, de Slytherin  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Tu soy exagera, le tení mala a la Hermione, soy una estudiante mediocre, el Draco ni te pesca y soy mas loca que una cabra, además de desubica, así que soy perfecta pal reality, tu estas dentro.  
  
Patil, Padma, de Ravenclaw  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Tu no entras por gruñona y por ser vil copia de tu hermana. Derechito pa la casa  
  
Patil, Parvatil, de Gryffindor  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Tu soy la original Patil, tu entras.  
  
Potter, Harry, de Gryffindor  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Tu no entrai.........jajajajajaja mentira si entrai, por que soy el protagonista ¿Se imaginan el reality sin el famoso Harry Potter? No tendría chiste la cosa.  
  
Smith, Zacharias, de Hufflepuff  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Tu me caí mal, tu no soy de Gryffindor, así que no vas a entrar, ajajajajajajajajajaja. Tonto y perdedor.  
  
Thomas, Dean, de Gryffindor  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Vo le entrai por que si soy un Gryfindor y me caíste bien. Dale no ma, entra, con confianza, estai en tu casa jajajaja.  
  
Weasley, Ginny, de Gryffindor  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Tu si estas dentro por que soy buena estudiante, soy lista y soy la amiga de Hermione y soy linda y teni hartos admiradores que verán el reality por ti.  
  
Weasley, Ron, de Gryffindor  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: jajajaja soy re simpático, y aparte soy de popularilandia y como queda un cupo entraí ya sabí po pa completar los 18. y obvio, entraí por que le tení pica a Harry y le querí ganar en el reality y eso es conflicto seguro jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.  
  
Así que los rezagados se van echando pestes del reality y los otros se quedan parados como estúpidos. O sea, cada cual se queda parado como puede ¿O no? Y estos niños así se quedaron esperando, ¿Qué esperaban? Un discurso  
agradeciendo a las familias, el perro y el gato por haber quedado  
finalistas, ni sueñen.  
  
Fred: Bueno, ustedes ya son los 18 finalistas así que agarren sus maletas y sígame a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Draco: ¿Y por que no en la de Slytherin?  
  
Fred: Mira dragoncito, aquí el que parte el pastel soy yo, así que se hace lo que yo digo, o si no te gusta te vas, la puerta es ancha para que pasen tu y tu orgullo  
  
Draco: ¬¬ Yo decía no más  
  
Marietta: Pero no es justo, yo opino que ocupemos la sala común de Revenclaw  
  
Enrie: También podría ser en la sala común de Hufflepuff  
  
Fred: Miren, es en la sala común de Gryffindor por que la mayoría de los finalistas del reality son de esa casa, son 9 Gryffindor contra 4 Ravenclaw, 2 Hufflepuff, 2 Slytherin y 1 Durmstrang, mayoría gana, ya saben la ley de la selva, él mas fuerte sobrevive ¿Y que es mas fuerte que 9 leones? Nada jajajajajajajajajja  
  
Pansy: ¿Y como sabían que habría mayoría de Gryffindor?  
  
Neville: ¿Suerte?  
  
Draco: Esto está arreglado  
  
Fred: -__- ¿Acaso no era obvio que habría mayoría de Gryffindor? Es la mejor casa de todas y si no hay mas interrupciones tontas, síganme  
  
Fred dirige a los 18 finalistas hasta la sala común estudio de Gryffindor. En la entrada, al lado de la señora gorda la cual tiene un jockey que dice  
"Protagonistas de la magia", se encuentra George.  
  
George: Bienvenidos protagonistas, ahora están apunto de entrar a lo que será para algunos su casa por 2 meses.  
  
Fred: Ya saben, entrando a la casa común estudio no podrán salir  
  
George: Así que entenderemos si alguien quiere retractarse e irse ahora mismo  
  
Fred: Piénsenlo bien, podemos esperar  
  
Hermione: ¿Por que tanta insistencia?  
  
Fred: Por que si 2 protagonistas desisten nosotros ocuparemos sus lugares  
  
Harry: Pero ustedes son los conductores  
  
George: Si, pero igual queremos entrar al reality, esas cosas son entretenidas  
  
Ron: Creo que nadie quiere desistir hermanos  
  
Los demás 17 protagonistas asisten con sus cabezas.  
  
Ron: Tiene mala suerte  
  
George: ¬¬** Ok, entonces entren de una vez para que comiencen con el maldito encierro  
  
La sala común estudio esta decorada .........como siempre (Bah que estupidez, en todo caso no se podía esperar la gran maravilla de Dobby), o  
sea, está casi como siempre, solamente añadieron 18 fotos encima de la  
chimenea de la sala común, en donde se puede ver el retrato a color de todos los protagonistas de la magia, ya saben saludando y todo lo demás en  
todo caso eso no importa ya que a dentro de la sala común están los  
profesores McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lupin y Snape.  
  
Dumbledore: (Abriendo los brazos como un Papa Noel extremadamente famélico y desnutrido) Bienvenidos Protagonistas  
  
McGonagall: Me gustaría decir que ustedes son los mejores, pero me guardaré mi opinión sobre algunos de ustedes  
  
Lupin: Ya se habían demorado, que bien que llegaron por fin  
  
Snape: Que estupidez, solo 2 Slytherin, esto está arreglado, yo dije que no era buena idea usar ese sombrero que había pertenecido a Godric, era obvio que habría mayoría de Gryffindor en este reality.  
  
McGonagall: ¿Y que querías usar? ¿Una serpiente seleccionadora?  
  
Snape: No, Potter habla pársel  
  
McGonagall: Entonces quédate callado  
  
George: Ahora tienen que decidir los protagonistas si quieren dormir en dormitorios mixtos o separados.  
  
Harry: ¿Que cosa?  
  
Fred: Mira Potter, ustedes son 18, Dobby, dispuso de las habitaciones de la torre y las amplió, así que cada una ahora tiene 9 camas. Así que ahora tienen que decidir si duermen separados las 9 mujeres en una habitación y los 9 hombres en otra, o si son habitaciones mixtas.  
  
George: (Mientras reparte pergamino y plumas) Pongan aquí su voto y luego me lo pasan para ver que elección gana.  
  
Todos toman su pergamino y su pluma y se ponen a garabatear su elección y  
luego se la pasan a George.  
  
George: Bueno, los votos son los siguientes, anota las respuestas Fred  
  
Fred: Entendido  
  
George: Primer voto: Mixto, Segundo voto: Mixto, Tercer voto: Viva Simply Red, Cuarto voto: Esto es ridículo, Quinto voto: Granger es feísima, Sexto voto: Que sea lo que Dios Quiera, Séptimo Voto: Piezas separadas, Octavo voto: Yo amo a Harry Potter, Noveno voto: Mixto, Décimo voto: Mixto, Onceavo voto: Mixto, Doceavo voto: Gryffindor apesta, Treceavo voto: Mixto, Catorceavo voto: Mixto, Quinceavo voto: Mixto, Dieciseisavo voto: Yo ganaré este reality, Diecisieteavo voto: Potter apesta, y el último voto es para: Mixto. ¿Cuál es el resultado Fred sin contar los votos nulos por carecer de sentido común?  
  
Fred: Son 9 votos válidos para piezas mixtas y uno para piezas separadas y 8 que se hicieron los graciosos  
  
Harry: (Hablando por lo bajo a Hermione y Ron) Yo puse en el voto "Que viva Simply Red"  
  
Ron: Ehhh....  
  
Hermione: No sabía que te gustaba ese grupo Harry, a mi igual, yo puse en el voto piezas separadas  
  
Harry: ¿Y que pusiste tu Ron?  
  
Ron: (Rojo) Pues.....este.....mxs....mi voto era el de esto es ridículo, por que lo es ¿O no?  
  
George: (Mirando a Ron) Shhhhh silencio renacuajo. Así que van a dormir en piezas mixtas protagonistas (Sonrisa maliciosa) bueno, tendremos que ver como los vamos a ubicar ¿Utilizamos nuevamente el sombrero seleccionador?  
  
Snape: Me niego  
  
McGonagall: Eso quiere decir que tienes una mejor idea Severus  
  
Snape: Ehhhhhhh, este.......yo......¿Que si tengo una idea?......bueno, algo se me ocurrirá ¿O no? ¿Cuanto tiempo me van a dar para dar la nueva idea?  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: ¡¡HEY!! Este sombrero está temporalmente fuera de servicio (Con voz de operadora)  
  
Y después de que McGonagall tratara de matar al grasiento profesor de pociones por medio de miradas significativas tratando de echarle un mal de ojo y luego por ahorcamiento si este no se apuraba en dar una idea, este no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el uso del mencionado sombrero, muy a su pesar  
de que este no quería seguir trabajando, pero no sin antes pedir como  
condición.......  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: ¡¡¡ESTO ES UN INSULTO!!!  
  
George: O quédate callado, viejo trapero parlante. Bien protagonistas, como bien lo explicó el profesor Snape antes que lo tratara de exterminar con sus propias manos la profesora McGonagall, ustedes tendrán que sacar un papel del sombrero, si les sale un 1, pues quedan en el dormitorio 1 y si sacan un 2 pues quedan en el dormitorio 2.  
  
Fred: Jajajajaja que manera de destilar astucia el viejo Slytherin  
  
McGonagall: ¿Y esto es lo más brillante que se le ocurrió a Severus?, que manera de derrochar ingenio, era mejor la otra idea  
  
Snape: Cállate Minerva  
  
Fred: Ya, comencemos con este asunto, protagonistas saquen un número del sombrero.  
  
Un montón de manos se metieron al mismo tiempo dentro del viejo y algo  
mohoso ex sombrero de Godric Gryffindor, lo que trajo como  
consecuencia......  
  
Sombrero seleccionador: Jajajajajaja............wawawawawa......dejen de hacer cosquillas mocosos............wawawawa........jajajajajaja  
  
Fred: ¿Todos ya tienen su número?  
  
George: Creo que sí. No queda ninguno dentro del sombrero. Yo leeré los apellidos de los protagonistas y tu anotas Fred ¿Ok?  
  
Fred: ¬¬ Ni que fuera tu secretaria, pero está bien, yo anoto en que habitación quedan los protagonistas.  
  
George: Protagonistas, cuando yo mencione su apellido, ustedes me dicen el número de su habitación.  
  
George: Bones, Susan  
  
Susan: Dormitorio 2  
  
George: Brown, Lavander  
  
Lavander: Dormitorio 1  
  
George: Chang, Cho  
  
Cho: Dormitorio 2  
  
George: Corner, Michael  
  
Michael: Dormitorio 1, rayos, no quedé con Cho  
  
George: Edgecombe, Marietta  
  
Marietta: Dormitorio 1, ni yo con mi amiga  
  
Hermione: ¬¬ ¿Pero que desgracia no? Se va a acabar el mundo  
  
Harry: Jajajajajajajaja  
  
George: Finnigan, Seamus  
  
Seamus: Dormitorio 2  
  
George: Granger, Hermione  
  
Hermione: Dormitorio 1  
  
George: Krum, Vícktor  
  
Vícktor: Dormitorio 2, ¬¬**  
  
George: Longbottom, Neville  
  
Neville: Dormitorio 2, Seamus, quedamos en el mismo dormitorio, genial  
  
Seamus: Esto se pone bueno  
  
George: Lovegood, Luna  
  
Luna: Dormitorio 1, (Sigue como soñando) que mal, con la aséptica de Granger  
  
George: Macmillan, Ernie  
  
Ernie: Dormitorio 2  
  
George: Malfoy, Draco  
  
Draco: Dormitorio 1, que mala, con la sangre sucia  
  
George: Parkinson, Pansy  
  
Pansy: Dormitorio 2, hay Draco, no estaremos juntos  
  
Hermione: Ja!!  
  
George: Patil, Parvatil  
  
Parvatil: Dormitorio 2, huy separada de mi amiga Lavander  
  
George: Potter, Harry  
  
Harry: Dormitorio 1, hey Hermione, quedamos juntos  
  
Hermione: Genial Harry  
  
George: Thomas, Dean  
  
Dean: Dormitorio 1, junto a Harry y Hermione, al menos de mi misma casa y curso  
  
George: Weasley, Ginny  
  
Ginny: Dormitorio 1, que bien, junto a Harry, Hermione y Dean, esto será entretenido  
  
Hermione: Ni que lo digas  
  
George: Weasley, Ronnie  
  
Ron: Que no me digas Ronnie George, me tocó el Dormitorio 2, bah que idiotez  
  
Harry: Mala suerte Ronnie ......jajajajaja.......¡¡Ronnie!!  
  
Ron: Cállate Potter  
  
Harry: Ups, como que se enojó  
  
Hermione: Pues ya se le pasará.....cuando termine el reality  
  
Fred: Ok, ya sabemos donde los mocosos, perdón, los protagonistas van a dormir, ahora tenemos que decirles en que consistirán las clases  
  
Ron: oO ¿Clases? Nadie me mencionó nada sobre clases  
  
Hermione: -__- Pobre iluso  
  
Harry: Ron, sobre las clases se mencionaba en el folleto que TU NO LEISTE ENTERO  
  
Ron: Esto cada vez me gusta menos  
  
George: Si quieres te puedes ir  
  
Ron: Ni lo sueñes, yo pretendo llegar a la final  
  
Fred: Entonces no interrumpas más. La competencia de talento para la magia se efectuará de esta manera, tendrán 4 profesores que les darán clases, McGonagall dictará transformaciones, Dumbledore dictará encantamientos por que el profesor Flitwick anda de vacaciones por Australia, Lupin dictará defensa contra las artes oscuras y Snape dictará pociones. Los profesores alternativamente les harán realizar pruebas de talento para la magia, el que lo haga peor saldrá como amenazado por talento para la magia, mientras el amenazado por convivencia será elegido en el cara a cara.  
  
George: En sus clases podrán obtener puntos positivos y puntos negativos que les ayudarán a aumentar o a disminuir sus notas, y les puede afectar ya sea para salir como amenazado por talento para la magia o para conseguir la tan ansiada inmunidad como la mejor nota y de esa manera nadie pueda votar por ustedes en el cara a cara. Estamos a Lunes, mañana será su primera prueba de talento para la magia a las 9:00 de la noche (Sí, solo tienen mediodía para realizar lo que los profesores les enseñen) y el Miércoles será el primer cara a cara, dando el resultado el jueves en la noche de quien se va. La segunda prueba será el Viernes, el cara a cara el Sábado dando el resultado el Domingo. Y así será durante todas las semanas.  
  
Fred: Mañana tienen su primera clase a las 7:30 así qué no trasnochen  
  
Los protagonistas, todos al mismo tiempo comienzan a alegar por el horario,  
al igual que los profesores que ni por mil galeons se levantarían tan  
temprano en vacaciones de verano.  
  
Fred: ^__^ Claro, hablen todos a la vez para que se entienda todo lo que dicen  
  
George: Oigan, era broma, berrrrrrr, si las clases son a las 10:00 de la mañana, así que los mocositos pueden quedarse hasta tarde conversando.  
  
Dumbledore: ¬¬uu Bueno, vamonos a mi despacho a celebrar el comienzo del programa  
  
Lupin: Si, la champaña nos espera  
  
Ron: No es justo, ustedes tomarán champaña y nosotros no tenemos ni cerveza de mantequilla  
  
George: Tonto, ni siquiera has visto en el improvisado bar que les dejaron los elfos domésticos al lado de la chimenea.  
  
McGonagall: Bueno, si ya no tienen dudas, nosotros nos vamos, y si tienen dudas las preguntan mañana, chao  
  
Los 4 profesores y los 2 presentadores se van corriendo.  
  
Cho: En vez de irse, parece que hubieran arrancado  
  
Ginny: Tal vez de las estupideces que dicen algunas participantes ¿No lo crees?  
  
Hermione: Jajajajaja, que chistosa eres Ginny. ¿Por que no vamos al dormitorio a dejar los baúles?  
  
¿Es que acaso ya se olvidaron? Fred Weasley cuando fue la elección de los finalistas les dijo a estos que tomaran "Sus cosas" o sea, que pescaran sus baúles y los llevaran ellos mismos hasta la sala común estudio. Ningún elfo doméstico está en el castillo, se fueron a celebrar el cumpleaños de Dobby a las tres escobas (Además, los mocosos tienen manos y pies, pueden hacerlo  
solos)  
  
Bueno, cuando Hermione le da la idea a Ginny, todos miran a la entrada de la sala común estudio como los 18 baúles están desordenadamente ubicados.  
  
Ginny: Bueno, ¿Pero cual era mi baúl? Todos son iguales  
  
Atención: pelea, y no estoy hablando de una simple discusión para ver de  
quién es el baúl sorpresa. Todos se terminan agarrando de las mechas, y Hermione y Ginny aprovechan para sacarle la cresta a la Cho y a Marietta.  
  
Ya en el dormitorio 1:  
  
Marietta: (Mirando con rencor a Hermione y Ginny) Salvajes  
  
Ginny: Salvaje tu abuela tonta (Le saca la lengua)  
  
Los chicocos se dispusieron así para dormir. Las camas están ubicadas en  
forma de semi círculo, las cortinas con dosel ya no están. Como son 9  
camas, pues producción (O sea, Dobby) juntó de a dos camas, dejándolas cerca, haciendo pares y dejando una sola. Así que Harry y Hermione duermen juntos, Luna y Lavander en otro par de camas, Ginny y Dean en otra, Michael y Marietta en el último par y solo quedó Draco. Oigan no sean mal pensados,  
las camas sólo están cerca, no juntas.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Luna y Lavander están sentados en las camas, ahora juntas de Harry y Hermione. (Ellos tomaron esa decisión, eso es cosa  
de ellos) Draco desempaca y Michael y Marietta están conversando.  
  
Harry: (Mirando a Marietta) Yo digo que tomemos a todos los del grupo de la DaO y votemos por Marietta en el cara a cara por ser una chueca al delatarnos a todos con la ex directora  
  
Hermione: ¬¬ Ni me recuerdes a esa vieja loca  
  
Dean: (Tiene a Ginny tomada de la mano, ¿Y que querían si son novios el parcito?) ¿Cuantos votos tenemos a nuestro favor?  
  
Luna: Pues el mío  
  
Ginny: No tonta, de los que no estamos aquí  
  
Harry: Ni cantando contemos con la estúpida de la Cho, esa no va a votar por la estúpida de su amigota  
  
Lavander: Tenemos el voto de la Susan  
  
Hermione: Ya po, nosotros aquí en este dormitorio somos 6, más Susan 7  
  
Ginny: El Michael ni con esquizofrenia vota por ella  
  
Dean: Seamus de mas que nos apoya, ahí somos 8  
  
Luna: Hay que contar a Neville, son 9  
  
Harry: Al Ernie también, de más que nos apoya, somos 10 votos  
  
Lavander: Oigan nos olvidamos del voto de Parvatil, son 11 con ella  
  
Ginny: ¿Estas segura que a ella le cae mal la Marietta?  
  
Lavander: La odia, le gustaba asistir a las clases de Harry, dice que mejoró mucho en defensa con ellas  
  
Hermione: Bakan, somos 11  
  
Harry: ¿No se nos olvida nadie más?  
  
Ginny: Ups que tonta, mi hermano  
  
Harry: Somos 12 votos contra 6, estamos salvados  
  
Hermione: Querrás decir que tu estás salvado Harry. Mira quienes quedan, Draco y Pansy, ellos van a votar por ti, obvio  
  
Ginny: Pero también podrían votar por ti  
  
Hermione: Todo depende de quién saque la inmunidad y de que prueba se trate, si es defensa pues sale inmune Harry y yo sería por quién votarían ellos  
  
Harry: Obvio, pero si es transformaciones tu sales protegida y ellos van a votar por mi  
  
Lavander: Pero igual les ganamos en número  
  
Ginny: ¿Y si Neville sale amenazado por talento mágico?  
  
Harry: Ahí estaríamos en problemas  
  
Hermione: ¿Y se imaginan si la primera prueba es con Snape?  
  
Dean: Estamos fritos con él, de má que hace lo posible por que Draco saque la inmunidad  
  
Luna: Y no podemos saber nada con encantamientos, Dumbledore nunca nos a echo clases  
  
Hermione: Tienes razón. Y, además, tenemos que tener en cuenta que si la Cho va donde Draco, pues esos dos grupos se juntarían y serían 5 votos  
  
Harry: Hay que hablar con Vícktor para que se una a nosotros  
  
Ginny: Ja!! Pues si lo quieres convencer más rápido manda a mi hermano a hablar con él  
  
Hermione: Jajajajajaja, no se preocupen, yo ahora voy donde él y le digo que se quede en nuestro grupo  
  
Hermione sale del dormitorio 1 y se mete al 2.  
  
Notas de las autoras:  
  
Akane: ¿No que terminó como muy de repente?  
  
Satokeyu: Esa era la idea Akane  
  
Akane: Como quieras. Oigan a los que leen este fics, ustedes pueden votar cuando anunciemos quienes son los amenazados por talento mágico y por convivencia  
  
Satokeyu: En este fics vamos a poner muchas cosas novedosas según nosotras  
  
Akane: Shhhhh que es sorpresa que no se te olvide  
  
Satokeyu: Ja!!  
  
Akane: ¬¬ Bueno mi mail es akane_black@hotmail.com por si me quieren ubicar  
  
Satokeyu: Y el mío es satokeyu@hotmail.com pero yo lo reviso cuando tengo tiempo no má  
  
Akane: Avísennos si no se entiende mucho los modismos para incluir un diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos chilensis  
  
Satokeyu: Pero no vamos a cambiar las palabras, así nos gusta como queda  
  
Akane: Pues este tipo de OOC es demasiado chileno, y nos gusta hacer este tipo de crítica social a los realitys del momento  
  
Satokeyu: ¿No nos olvidamos de algo?  
  
Kero: Se olviden de mí, yo soy el narrador de este fics  
  
Akane: Con razón quedó tan pestilentemente pasado a humor barato e ironía descontrolada  
  
Satokeyu: Jajajajajaja, pero igual me gustó como quedó con Kero incluido jajajajajajaja  
  
Kero: De ma que si, chaito, nos vemos en el segundo cap.  
  
Akane: Dewa mata y ahí nos vemos  
  
Por si acaso, en este reality no se usan cámaras (Obvio en Hogwarts no se pueden usar esas cosas muggle) así que son los elfos domésticos los que nos mandan la información para redactar este fics. Atentamente las autoras. 


End file.
